the start
by bennet001
Summary: first a of a few one-shots each intertwined but not tightly Mabel and dipper arrive at gravity falls but something is off about Mabel. the second chapter was what was supposed to be uploaded.


Gravity falls:oneshot

Mabelxdipper

Mabels p.o.v.

Hello!

My name is mabel I am spending summer in my grunkle stans shack with my bestfriend dipper. The town we are in right now is just my kind of town, weird and silly, it goes by the name gravity falls (clap of thunder) so cool! gravity falls (clap of thunder), gravity falls (clap of thunder), gravity falls (clap of thunder), gravity falls (clap of thunder), gravity falls (clap of thunder), gravity falls (clap of thunder), man that could never get old!

"Well here we are, Gravity falls." Grunkle stan stated as boringly as humanly possible. 'Borinng!' I exclaimed in my mind looking straight at grunkle, not even the lightning could make that exciting. He was holding the door open for us and me being the closest came out first followed closely by my best friend dipper. oh he was so cute his button nose, his brown eyes, his overflowing hair that seems to burst from his camo hat. he was absolutely beautiful.

"Alright you twins come into the shack." Grunkle stan pointed to a beat up and silly looking shack, regularly I would say cool or sweet but stan just said the one thing I hoped to forget this trip that dipper was just a friend or a friend that I wanted to be more with. I thought I could get the twin thing out of the way and just act lovey dovey with dipper but now grunkle stan put the kibosh on that idea. Was it bad to love someone close to me, yes, well it doesn't matter what you think dipper is my twin brother, my literal, other half but he is also the boy I love, I know what a lot of you are thinking I'm 12 what do I know of love. well I know that when the person you love is near you, you want to hold them, Each and every time he's near me I can't even talk; let alone move to hug him, every second I am with him I blush, when he touches me I simply melt into his hands; for every friendly or brotherly contact, each kiss sent a firework display inside my head. This summer I could have tried to make it work, try to see if he was willing to give this a chance, but now i'm stuck with the fact dipper is my brother and I can't love him and he cant love me back.

'_Does he love me though?' _It was a question that floated through my head sometimes... Lightbulb! thats what I could do as if dipper likes any girl but I need to be subtle, Dipper is a sleuth, he could see through any trick I throw at him. humm... how should I... who's that girl with dipper?.

"Mabel...Mabel!" he was running to me what is he going to say. no I have to be the first.

"Dipper wait I have to ask you something." Gaining my courage I stared at him right in the eye. "Do you like someone?" stupid!

"Uhmm well umm how to say this." dipper stuttered looking around until his eyes met the girl he was just talking to, his eyes suddenly brightened. "wait before I answer let me introduce to you Wendy. Wendy!" he shouted towards her and she came walking santuring as if she was proclaiming she had won.

'Wendy' I thought, venomously, this girl is going to be my rival in love, she will be my ultimate enemy but I need intel on this wendy first.

She arrived with a solemn and aloof look she was beautiful her hair was a shade of red that was deeper than that of a ruby her face a pale white with freckles specked across her flawless face, they began to talk, on the outside I appeared the same smiling looking excitingly at everything but below the smile and the innocence I was crying wailing that dipper had found someone to love my mission forgotten for a moment to mourn as my heart sank deeper and deeper, this girl was beautiful too beautiful for mabel to compete but she was stubborn and she would not give up easily. I kept up the act the night would provide cover for when I slept I would weep. Now, now I must keep a brave face, not showing that I was losing dipper. He was having so much fun with wendy almost as much as he had with me when we just talk. It took me a moment to register that dipper was talking to me all I caught was a. "do you think i should?" flippantly I answered with a cruel "Yeah sure." I regretted it instantly as he had a hidden expression of hurt and I knew hidden expressions he walked away with a bright smile but the question in my head remained, 'what was his question?'


End file.
